Una no tan mala Navidad
by VioletaScarlettMorgenstern
Summary: Es navidad y Alec está solo en el Instituto y con demasiados recuerdos, no del todo agradables, en el Instituto. ¿Una visita no tan inesperada de nuestro brujo favorito arreglara la situación? AlecXMagnus/ Oneshot/ Situado después de Ciudad de Fuego Celestial


**Mortal Instruments**

Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments no me pertenece le pertenece a Cassandra Clare... ¿Es obvio no? si me perteneciera no haria un fic!

Aviso:_** Este fic participa en el reto especial "Navidades en el Instituto", del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"**_

Palabras: 2371

Una no tan mala navidad

Summary

Es navidad y Alec está solo en el Instituto y con demasiados recuerdos, no del todo agradables, en el Instituto. ¿Una visita no tan inesperada de nuestro brujo favorito arreglara la situación?

* * *

><p><strong>Una no tan mala navidad<strong>

Capitulo Unico

Eran las once en punto el 24 de diciembre. Para Alec representaba un día común y corriente en su agenda diaria. Al menos la navidad de aquel año tenía que ser asi. Eso no significaba que fuera asi para el resto de su familia o personas conocidas…que era técnicamente lo mismo.

Robert y Maryse pasarían esas fechas en Idris, cada uno en lugares distintos pero el punto es que en Idris. Robert alegaba como excusa de ello mucho trabajo y Maryse se quedaría en casa de los Penhallow por motivos que la verdad no estaba, en lo absoluto, interesado por saber.

Jace estaba con Clary, celebrando las fiestas con la familia de esta. Lo que terminaría con el rubio durmiendo muy lejos del Instituto.

Alexander no quería ni pensar en donde pasaría su hermana menor la navidad, el único dato que necesito para sobreentender la situación fue el simple y excesivamente alegre "Estaré con Simon" que le dedico hace exactamente quince minutos mientras salía por la puerta.

En cierta forma, prefería aquel "Estaré con Simon" a un "Vendré más tarde con Simon"

El mayor de los LightWood se encontraba en el estudio, el cual presumía un despampanante árbol perfectamente decorado en él, sentado en el sofá con una taza de café asimilando la situación lentamente.

Estaba solo, era el único cazador de sombras en el instituto, por el momento estaba a cargo del instituto, dicho instituto estaba desierto y… estaba solo.

La situación no favorecía la posibilidad de una buena navidad.

El pelinegro estaba observando la chimenea un rostro de ojos gatunos y llenos de purpurina paso fugaz en su mente y se quedó dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Magnus no tenía ni la más remota idea de que Alec estaba solo en el instituto.

Alec no podría estar solo en el instituto si Magnus se enteraba de dicho hecho.

Ya días antes el menor le había avisado que pasaría aquellas fiestas con su familia, mintiendo descaradamente.

Toda la vida sus padres le repitieron que aunque la navidad, pese a ser una fiesta mundana, era un día importante. Era un día de familia. Si bien sus padres resultaron ser el peor ejemplo del mundo para aquella teoría en ese momento, Alec creía fielmente en esas palabras.

El espíritu de esas fiestas era contagioso, aunque el hecho de dar regalos no era una alternativa muy alegre, no disminuía mucho el entusiasmo.

En esa navidad Alec prefirió quedarse en el instituto, aquel lugar que fue sido testigo de muchas navidades con su familia, desde el momento en que llegaron se convirtió para el en su hogar. Ese hogar que le recordaba a su familia, cuando aún era una familia.

Ya había pasado un año desde la guerra con Sebastian, aquella era la primera navidad oficial desde todo el ataque. Sin miedo de un posible ataque, sin estar nerviosos por la posibilidad de la destrucción mundial de un día para el otro.

Ya no estaba presente el ambiente de muerte y destrucción, aunque como dicen "En las guerras no hay vencedores, ni vencidos" La sensación de victoria duro poco, las pérdidas fueron muchas y las consecuencias para muchos fueron severas. Aun asi el ambiente comenzaba a relajarse poco a poco.

Era la primera navidad oficial desde Valentine, desde Clary, desde Magnus, desde Sebastian. La primera navidad oficial sin Max.

Cerró los ojos con una mueca de dolor al sentir algo caliente en su pecho, cayó en cuenta en aquel momento que su café se roció por toda su playera. Suspiró, demasiada concentración no hacia bien, pensó mientras se quitaba la playera murmurando un "por el ángel" y suspiraba nuevamente. El presentimiento de que sería una mala navidad se volvió aún más grande.

Pensar en su hermanito no le hacía bien pero… no era algo que uno pudiera dejar de hacer. Sabía que era asi para todos. Su madre, su padre, Jace, Isabelle, sabía que todos habían procurado mantenerse ocupados ese día, puede que algunos de forma inconsciente, solo para no quedarse en el Instituto. El lugar que era el vivo recuerdo de Max en cada navidad hasta ese año.

Presentía que podía llegar a ser asi cada año, por ello había cancelado toda posibilidad de planes para ese día, dudaba que a Magnus la idea de pasar la navidad en un refugio de Nefilims le gustase demasiado. Era lo mejor, ningún miembro de su familia era lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar la imagen del árbol de navidad sin Max debajo de él abriendo los regalos, ni siquiera él lo era. Esa imagen vacía del árbol era demasiado dolorosa. Pero alguien tenía que soportarla.

-Mejor si ese alguien soy yo- Susurro tras dejar la taza ya vacía de café en la mesita junto con su manchada playera. Por tercera vez en la noche suspiro recostándose en el sofá con los ojos cerrados.

Aquella iba a ser una muy aburrida navidad y no ayudaba en lo absoluto la idea de que no sería la única.

El reloj anunciaba diez minutos antes de media noche, en el momento en que los dulces brazos de Morfeo lo acunaban suavemente para que se dejase caer en ellos, cuando el sonido de un fuerte golpe le despertó de repente haciendo que saltase por puro reflejo del sofá y buscara su arco con una mano y con la otra buscara el estuche con flechas en su espalda…encontrándose ambas manos con un muy decepcionante trozo de aire.

Otro golpe resonó y se dio cuenta que la puerta era la causante del alboroto, la puerta y algún repentino y nada bien ponderado visitante. Se mantuvo inmóvil escuchando como los golpes venían unos tras otros. Tenía la seguridad de saber quién era.

_Quédate quieto_

Su conciencia gritaba fuertemente ambas palabras y como si fuera una comedia dio un paso.

_Si no haces nada se ira_

Otro paso.

_Lo mejor es quedarse aquí_

Un paso más.

_¡¿SI QUIERA ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?!_

Su conciencia chillaba molesta pero eso no evitaba que caminase hasta llegar a la puerta y que al llegar la abriese casi de forma ansiosa encontrándose asi con un par de dorados, gatunos, entrecerrados y con una chispa de molestia en ellos.

-Alexander.

Mordía su labio inferior, no tenía duda de ello, Magnus le observaba fijamente y solía hacerlo cuando eso sucedía. El brujo estaba apoyado en la puerta viéndole directamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Durante aproximadamente dos minutos se quedaron viéndose en un duelo de miradas en donde el ojiazul salió perdiendo al bajar la suya repentinamente.

-Magnus- murmuro viendo al piso, como un niño que sabe que está a punto de ser regañado.

-Alexander, ¿Abrirme la puerta de tu casa semidesnudo es tu forma de pedirme disculpas?- El brujo se adentró en el lugar justo en el momento en el que Alec, recientemente consiente de su desnudez ahogaba un grito y soltaba la puerta. –Si es asi déjame decirte que no va a funcionar, estoy muy molesto.

Magnus cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella negando con la cabeza

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto observando como el menor le miraba avergonzado.

-Y bien…que- Repuso Alexander resignado a que no podría retroceder en el tiempo y haberse colocado algo encima antes de abrir la puerta.

-Quiero saber porque mi novio- Comenzó Magnus haciendo especial énfasis en las dos últimas palabras-Me miente y engaña de forma vil y cruel atentando contra mi frágil y dulce corazón.

Alec elevo una ceja haciendo un esfuerzo increíble para aguantar la risa, sabía que de alguna manera Magnus hablaba en serio pero no podía evitar la risa. Salía con alguien excesivamente dramático.

-Miente y engaña es lo mismo si te das cuenta- Sonrió un poco y negó-No hice nada de eso Magnus...

-Bueno entonces me dirás que tu familia se ha vuelto mágicamente invisible- El brujo alzo una ceja sin sonreír, eso era algo extraño –Eso solo sería posible si frecuentaras otros brujos…y eso por cierto, no mejorara en nada mi humor.

Alec mordió su labio, aquello no parecía tener una solución rápida en la que Magnus se iría tranquilamente del lugar, no en definitiva no iba a ser asi.

-Entonces, que quieres que diga Magnus.

-Bueno Alexander me gustaría que me dijeras la verdad para variar un poco. Me sorprende el hecho de que la posibilidad de pasar una navidad solo con ese gato huraño en este tan "alegre" lugar fuera más atrayente que salir conmigo.

-Alguien tiene que quedarse- dijo, con un doble significado esperando que Magnus no lo entendiera.- E Iglesia no está aquí, el hermano Zachariah se lo llevo hace poco.

-Bien ignora mi comentario sobre el gato –Magnus puso los ojos en blanco -Y el que tiene que quedarse debes ser tu por…

-Magnus el instituto no puede quedarse solo- Alec suspiro resignado a que se la pasarían discutiendo un buen rato- Mi padre y mi madre, Jace e Izzy tenían planes, Alguien TENIA que quedarse –El tono del menor era calmado pero se denotaba un poco la creciente histeria en su voz, el conjunto de sensaciones nada alegres que había tenido durante todo el día comenzaba a hacer mella en su humor y Magnus no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto-Dudo que la idea de quedarte aquí en una guarida de Nefilims te pareciera atractiva.

Su mirada se encontró con la del brujo y sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de las típicas quince tonalidades de rojo. Magnus tenía una mirada penetrante.

-Joder Alexander a veces puedes ser tan… -Magnus se rio negando con la cabeza. –Ahh- Suspiro y se acercó a él posando su mano en su cabeza y despeinando sus cabellos como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-En efecto tienes razón- Continuaba acariciando su cabeza, aprovechando su estatura –La idea de quedarme aquí, en una "guarida de Nefilims" no me resulta para nada atractiva- Dijo resaltando la frase "Guarida de Nefilims". Ahora que Alec lo pensaba con calma, esa frase sonaba mal.

No paso en alto la parte en que Magnus admitía que no le gustaba la idea, se sintió levemente decepcionado, aunque por supuesto no dio señal de ello. Estaba resignado a que habrían mejores cosas que quedarse en aquel lugar. Ni siquiera el novio más devoto del mundo desperdiciaría una oportunidad de salir por ahí, más aun tratándose de Magnus, el hombre que hacia fiestas tan solo por el cumpleaños de su gato.

-Tomando en cuenta que hay una fiesta en mi casa la idea de quedarme seria absurda –Magnus elevaba los hombros y continuaba negando con la cabeza – Además que en este lugar no es muy bien recibida mi presencia.

Magnus seguía enumerando las razones por las cuales quedarse ahí era algo absurdo y Alec se sentía cada vez más pequeño.

-Ya se…- murmuro alejándose de la mano de su novio bajando la mirada un poco

Magnus le observo fijamente, sin variar en lo absoluto su expresión, Alec bufo molesto, su novio podía ser un total insensible cuando se lo proponía.

-Ya sé que quedarte aquí es tonto, asi que ya has terminado de enlistar las razones por las que yo soy un tonto por quedarme aquí puedes irte –el menor elevo la mirada y observo a Magnus irritado- De seguro que tus invitados han de extrañarte –el sarcasmo en Alec solo era usado cuando estaba de muy buen humor o muy molesto, Magnus estaba seguro que la primera opción estaba descartada- Si tu objetivo al venir aquí fue hacerme sentir como un idiota ¡Felicidades Magnus! –Okey estaba alzando la voz, aquello no era una buena señal- Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.

Alec estaba a punto de protagonizar una dramática salida cuando sintió como frenaban su retirada, volteo para ver a Magnus sosteniendo su brazo y mirándole como un padre que ve a su pequeño y caprichoso hijo hacer un berrinche.

Antes de que el menor pudiera reclamar o alejarse Magnus lo atrajo hacia él y lo beso.

Alec no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacia Magnus para que cada beso que se dieran le causara las mismas sensaciones que el primero, hacía que su mente quedara en blanco y solo buscara aferrarse al más alto. Como si fuera algo vital.

A Magnus le pasaba lo mismo. Alec no había cambiado en nada desde que le conoció, siempre poniendo a otros en primer lugar antes que el mismo, usualmente no le molestaba, era una cualidad en el de ojos azules que le hacía ver adorable. Pero cuando llegaba a afectar su relación llegaba a ser irritante.

El LightWood sintió su espalda desnuda chocar contra la pared en el momento en que Magnus lo apegaba más contra sí mismo. Solamente ellos estarían gritándose un momento y al otro besándose como un par de desesperados. Ninguno recordaba el porqué de la pelea y la verdad no parecía un tema lo suficientemente interesante como para interrumpir el beso.

Magnus mordió el labio inferior de Alec antes de separarse de él y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos

-Déjame terminar Alexander….la idea me resulta atractiva si tu estas aquí- Sintió la mano de Magnus acariciar su mejilla y se sonrojo nuevamente, había deseado esa respuesta en cuanto le dijo que alguien debía quedarse.

-¿Y toda la lista esa?- Pregunto tras recuperar el aliento

-Para que quede bien en claro que el próximo año Jace o Isabelle se quedan-Magnus se separó y comenzó a caminar al interior del Instituto con total tranquilidad, Alec le siguió al instante sonriendo ampliamente.

_Tal vez_

_La navidad en el instituto no sería tan mala._

-Además que me fascina verte molesto- Rio Magnus causando que Alec suspirara negando con la cabeza. – ¿Crees que se pueda decorar más este lugar? Le falta brillo-

_Solo tal vez_

* * *

><p>Waa bueno aqui con un pequeño aporte a estas fiestas, la verdad es que asi me imagino como seria la navidad despues de Ciudad de Fuego Celestial, no doy mucho spoiler ni mucha informacion porque... bueno el libro recien salio este año!...Sera mi bello regalo navideño.<p>

No quise poner mucho romance o animos ya que...bueno...hubieron muchas perdidas y es muy pronto para un ambiente festivo...aun asi debia darle el toquesito Malec eso si.

Espero que disfrutaran leerlo tanto como yo disfrute hacerlo, como siempre espero sus comentarios junto con sus recomendaciones...Felices fiestas bellezas!


End file.
